eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Maine Mendoza
Nicomaine Dei Capili Mendoza, more simply known as Maine Mendoza, is a Filipino television host, actress, comedian, and Internet personality. She currently hosts the noontime show Eat Bulaga! ''and has been since 2015. Before joining ''Eat Bulaga!, Maine rose to fame after posting Dubsmash videos that went viral on social media. On 4 July 2015, she first appeared on the segment Problem Solving where she played the role of Yaya Dub, the snobbish personal assistant of Lola Nidora (played by Wally Bayola). Maine was 20 years old at the time she joined the show. She was then paired with Eat Bulaga! ''co-host Alden Richards after she broke out of character upon seeing him on-screen for the first time. The unintentional formation of a loveteam between Alden and Maine known as AlDub became phenomenal and unconventional as it repeatedly trended on Twitter worldwide and brought in unprecedented ratings for the noontime show. Maine immediately became a phenomenal star, gaining millions of followers across her social media accounts. becoming one of the most-talked about names in the Philippine showbiz, and garnering accolades from various award-giving bodies. Although her rise to fame has been phenomenal, Maine effortlessly tries to be her own person amidst all the pressures on her shoulder. Maine Mendoza is a breath of fresh air in the Philippine entertainment industry: pure-hearted, real, open, and unfiltered. Early life Nicomaine Dei Capili Mendoza was born on March 3, 1995 in Santa Maria, Bulacan, Philippines to Teodoro "Teddy" Mendoza and Mary Ann Capili. Her mother is an accountant who owns a number of gasoline stations in Bulacan, while her father is an engineer who owns a construction firm. She has four siblings: two brothers Nicolas Dynn and Nicodeim Dean as well as two sisters Nicolette Ann and Nicoleen Dyann. She completed her high school at St. Paul College of Bocaue in Bulacan. Maine aspired to be a flight attendant. Since airline companies do not necessarily pick applicants who are Tourism graduates, she took up Culinary Arts instead in college to gain additional skills and knowledge in hospitality management. She had a six-month internship at The Sagamore Resort in Bolton Landing, New York. Maine was assigned to work at the egg/omelette station at the buffet breakfast of the resort. In February 2015, Maine graduated with a bachelor's degree in Hotel, Restaurant, and Institution Management with a concentration in Culinary Arts at the De La Salle–College of Saint Benilde in Manila. Prior to ''Eat Bulaga! Dubsmashing her way to fame While waiting for an airline company’s hiring period, Maine helped out with their family business doing errands—“tagagawa ng kung ano-anong pwede,” she described her tasks. In the meantime, Maine also auditioned on ABS-CBN's reality show Pinoy Big Brother: 737 but was rejected. With no particular job to do, she usually found herself alone and with so much free time in the office. It was during a very boring day that she came across Dubsmash while scouring different social media sites. There, Maine created her very first Dubsmash videos, which were mostly Kris Aquino impersonations. On 22 April 2015, Maine uploaded the video compilation on Facebook. Within a day, that video garnered more than one million views. Subsequent postings of more Dubsmash videos made her an Internet sensation. Her wacky facial expressions gave her early fame as the country's "Dubsmash Queen". Being discovered by ''Eat Bulaga!'' On 16 June 2015, Eat Bulaga! ''social media manager Therese Diaz, @theiy, left a comment on her Instagram post asking her to audition. The longest-running noontime variety show was looking for its next big discovery. Maine auditioned on ''Eat Bulaga! ''on 19 June 2015. In her recollection, there were about fifteen Dubsmash personalities who went to the studio to claim the hosting spot, which included fellow Kris Aquino impersonator Aina Mayella Amarante and "Twerk It Like Miley" Dubsmashers Kenneth Earl Medrano and Jay Arcilla. Thinking it was a sit-down interview, Maine came to the studio nervous and unprepared to do a VTR audition. Confessing that she had not talent, Maine mustered an ounce of confidence to act like a crazy woman when she was asked to, thinking that would be the only way to get a chance to pass the audition. Fortunately, fate gave it to her. Maine was asked to come on the set of ''Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol ''on 2 July 2015 so she could observe how things are done. She was to join barangay hosts Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, and Paolo Ballesteros in the segment ''Problem Solving. As an Eat Bulaga! ''Dabarkads '''Joining the Dub-barkads' On 4 July 2015, Maine Mendoza debuted on Eat Bulaga! ''as Yaya Dub, the personal assistant and granddaughter of Lola Nidora, a character played by Wally Bayola in the segment ''Problem Solving. She was 20 years old when she joined the noontime show. Her character was an unsmiling and snobbish caregiver who gave everyone the cold shoulder since she was not allowed to speak. Maine was only able to communicate with other people using ten-second sound bites taken from various films, television shows, songs, interviews, and celebrity catchphrases, much like what she did on Dubsmash. Since both Lola Nidora and Yaya Dub were supposed to act serious at all times, it occassionally became the goal of the other co-hosts to make them laugh or even just crack a smile. The AlDub phenomenon Upon discovering Maine had a crush on Alden, the show's producers immediately capitalized by scheming an 'ambush' on Maine. On 16 July 2015, Alden sat in the audience with a camera pointed at him and once Maine was preoccupied doing one of her Yaya Dub dubsmashes, Alden's video feed was propped up on the opposite screen. Maine glanced at the monitor and found Alden watching her. Unable to contain her "kilig", Maine broke out of her character and smiled. Maine desperately tried to revert back to Yaya Dub mode, but it was too late. The rest is history. Netizens subsequently trended her spontaneous reaction online as they saw the "kilig" potential of this new loveteam, which would later be known as AlDub. The noontime show simply went with the flow and more screen time was given to the pair in the segment Problem Solving. ''Overtime, ''Problem Solving gradually morphed into an improvised comedy soap opera titled Kalyeserye. In August 2015, Kalyeserye officially replaced Problem Solving ''to completely focus on AlDub's love story. Soon, Alden and Maine gained a large following among the masses. The loveteam had created a loyal fandom called AlDub Nation, generating millions of tweets daily on Twitter. In fact, the official hashtag for the sold-out "Sa Tamang Panahon" special episode of ''Eat Bulaga! at The Philippine Arena on 24 October 2015 was acknowledged by Guinness World Records as the most used hashtag within 24 hours after amassing more than 40 million tweets. The most awaited event was a milestone for the loveteam as it was Maine's first time to speak with her actual voice and the tandem was able to interact with each other without any hindrance from Lola Nidora. The "Sa Tamang Panahon" event, as well as other milestone episodes of the phenomenal loveteam, helped the show garner some of its all-time high ratings. As a result of the AlDub phenomenon, Maine became the Philippine's most googled female personality and her Twitter account became the third fastest growing profile in 2015. She also landed as the most tweeted Filipino celebrity in the world in 2017. Maine and Alden had won multiple awards as a result for the success of Kalyeserye ''and their loveteam. '''Honing her hosting skills' After the "Sa Tamang Panahon" event, Maine began her gradual transition from her Yaya Dub character to a regular co-host of the noontime show. She hosted various studio segments with Alden, such as ATM with the Baes ''and ''Dancing in Tandem. ''Maine also participated in the show's special anniversary segments, such as ''Bulaga Pa More! ''in 2015 and ''Dabarkads Goals: The Ultimate Battle ''in 2017. While Alden Richards gradually returned to the studio after ''Kalyeserye, Maine stayed in the barangay and became a regular co-host of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. ''Together, Maine with Jose Manalo, Wally Bayolla, and Paolo Ballesteros has been usually dubbed as JoWaPao-Meng. Her spontaneity and animated personality as a co-host reinforced her flair for comedy, which allowed her to establish a good rapport with the barangay's comic trio. In April 2018, Mendoza launched ''Humans of Barangay, a Facebook page that was inspired by Brandon Stanton's photoblog Humans of New York. Maine considers this project as her way to inspire more people through stories of people she meets from Juan for All, All for Juan. Beyond Eat Bulaga! Acting career In November 2015, Maine joined the cast of Princess in the Palace as Chef Elize, her first appearance in an actual teleserye. In December 2015, she appeared as a guest star in the television sitcom Vampire Ang Daddy Ko and in the Sunday noontime variety show Sunday PinaSaya. Maine and Alden starred in Vic Sotto's 2015 Metro Manila Film Festival (MMFF) entry entitled My Bebe Love #KiligPaMore together. She was awarded the Best Supporting Actress by the MMFF for her role. The loveteam also topbilled the romantic comedy film Imagine You & Me, with some of the scenes shot in Como, Italy. In 2017, Mendoza and Richards starred in their first primetime television series Destined to be Yours. In October 2017, Mendoza and Richards headlined in an Eat Bulaga! ''produced television films, Adolf Alix Jr.'s ''Love is... ''and Jose Manalo's horror-comedy ''Pamana. Love for writing Maine has been maintaining a personal blog, [https://mainemendoza.com The Pessimistic Optimist Bella], since 2012. In October 2017, her first autobiographical book entitled Yup, I Am That Girl was published and launched by Summit Media. The book was an unfiltered version of her personal blog and a glimpse of her other side behind the camera. After the book launching was announced, the #YupIAmThatGirl hashtag trended on Twitter. Her book sold out in just four hours after a bookstore announced its availability and topped the list of best-selling books for November. As a musician Mendoza wrote "Imagine You and Me," the theme song for the 2016 movie of the same name. The music was composed by Vic Sotto and arranged by Jimmy Antiporda. A duet version of the song was also released for the film. In June 2018, Mendoza signed a record deal with Universal Records. Neocolours lead vocalist Ito Rapadas is the overall producer of Mendoza's first album. The queen of endorsements In June 2017, the Philippine Association of Philippine Advertisers confirmed that Mendoza is now the top celebrity endorser in the country, a title previously held by Kris Aquino. With thirty product endorsements in 2016, Mendoza claimed the title due to her popularity and wholesome image. She appeared as the cover girl for Meg Magazine and Preview magazine in November 2015. Maine and the cast of Kalyeserye segment were featured on YES! magazine's November 2015 issue. AlDub also appeared on the covers of Reader's Digest Asia, Inside Showbiz, PeopleAsia, BizNews Asia, Cosmopolitan, Rank, and Esquire. In recognition of Mendoza's effectiveness as a product endorser, she became the Trinitian Awardee for Most Valuable Female Advertising Endorser during Platinum Stallion Awards in 2016. Maine Mendoza landed in the 21st rank of FHM Philippines' 100 Sexiest Women for 2016 as a new entry, while in July 2017, she climbed a few notches higher and ranked as the 9th sexiest woman. Personal life Growing up, Maine struggled with low-self esteem issues. A self-proclaimed introvert, Maine Mendoza doesn't really see much of herself in the character she used to play. She mostly kept to herself behind the scenes according to JoWaPao and the Kalyeserye crew; and only transformed into the loud and animated Yaya when the cameras started rolling. Her time on Eat Bulaga! ''has helped her gained confidence overtime. She loves to write. She keeps a blog and is surprisingly open and honest about her private life. Segments 'Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special' '''Notable roles within ''Eat Bulaga!' Awards and nominations The following list only includes the awards and nominations of Maine Mendoza for her contributions as a host and comedian on the noontime show ''Eat Bulaga! ''as well as other notable accolades for her important contributions to the Philippine entertainment industry. Her achievements in the advertising and film industries as well as television accolades not associated with ''Eat Bulaga! ''are not listed. The list also excludes awards that she received as part of a group, such as AlDub. '''Anak TV Seal Awards' The Anak TV Seal Awards are awarded annually to honor wholesome and family-friendly television shows and personalities who exemplify good values to children. Box Office Entertainment Awards The Box Office Entertainment Awards is an annual awards ceremony organized by the Guillermo Mendoza Memorial Scholarship Foundation, Inc. that honors stars and performers simply for their popularity and commercial success in the Philippine entertainment industry. Catholic Social Media Awards The Catholic Social Media Awards are given by church-based organizations Youth Pinoy and Areopagus Communications during the annual Catholic Social Media Summit to recognize personalities and groups in the entertainment industry who are promoting Christian values. Eastwood City Walk of Fame The Eastwood City Walk of Fame is a sidewalk along Eastwood City, Quezon City that serves as a Philippine entertainment hall of fame. It is embedded with hundreds of brass star plaques featuring the names of celebrities for their popularity and contributions to the entertainment industry. Gintong Kabataan Awards The Gintong Kabataan Awards is an event presented by the provincial government of Bulacan that aims to recognize outstanding youth from their province who have excelled in their respective fields and have inspired others to live to their fullest potential. Eat Bulaga! host and Bulacan native Maine Mendoza was a 2015 awardee. Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards The Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards is an annual international awards show that honors the year's biggest television, movie, and music stars, as voted by Nickelodeon viewers. Eat Bulaga! host Maine Mendoza emerged victorious as she was named Favorite Pinoy Personality in 2016. People's Choice Awards The People's Choice Awards is presented by the People Asia Magazine to various individuals from all walks of life who inspire, encourage, and make a difference in the lives of others. After being featured on the cover of the magazine, Maine Mendoza and Alden Richards were then named as People of the Year for becoming a global social phenomenon. PEP List Awards The PEP List is presented by the Philippine Entertainment Portal to honor showbiz personalities, television shows, and movies that made a great impact in the year. The list is divided into two categories: Editors' Choice and PEPsters' Choice. The Editors' Choice subcategories will be chosen by the editors and staff of PEP, while the PEPsters' Choice subcategories will be decided upon by PEP users through an online poll. In addition to numerous awards received by its hosts, Eat Bulaga! emerged as the daytime TV show of 2014. Editors' Choice PMPC Star Awards for Television Founded by the Philippine Movie Press Club in 1987, the PMPC Star Awards for Television is a major award-giving body that recognizes the outstanding programming produced by the several television networks in the Philippines. After winning fifteen times as the Best Variety Show, Eat Bulaga! was finally inducted into the Hall of Fame in 2009. Its Hall of Fame status makes Eat Bulaga! ineligible to be nominated in the same category again. Its hosts have also been nominated in numerous different categories. Category:Hosts Category:Dabarkads Category:AlDub